Phone Messages
by missweirdo13
Summary: Emmett planning something. Edward and Jasper want to know what.Jasper gets a text message about what he is planning from bella. how does jasper know her and what her relationship with Peter. twilight didnt happen. my first fanfic. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so tell what you think please. I don't own any character belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 1

Today was a really boring day. Nothing really happen so now I was sitting down reading a book, rose and alice were shopping online, Emmett was playing video games, Carlisle was in his study, Edward was playing his piano and Esme was in the kitchen cleaning. I felt like something was going to change and right now I could decide if it was a good thing or bad.  
Next time I felt was a lot of mischief coming from Emmett and I turn and start watching him try to guess what he was up to.  
"Stop watching me its freaky dude" Emmett said without turning his  
head away from the television  
"what are you planning to do Emmett? Edward do you know?" I said back  
watching him  
"he's sing Barbie girl so I don't know what he's going to do or to who" Edward said as he stop playing his piano  
"it's for me to know and you to dot dot dot" Emmett said back smiling at the television  
what could he be up to? I hope it has got something to do with Edward and not me. I should not leave him alone with any of my things.  
Wonder if I should text peter and ask him. From the side of my eye I could see Edward nodding at my thoughts as he starts to play his piano again.  
As I pick up my phone and was about the ring peter I thought about it if I tell peter Emmett is pulling some kind of prank he help him and it be so much worst. I drop my phone as Edward stop playing and look at me.  
"what do you mean worst" Edward said  
I turned and look at him and though to him when has peter ever help us against Emmett he always helping Emmett and Emmett always say his idea wasn't half as bad.  
Just as Edward open his mouth to say something my phone beep. I picked it up and look at the number. I didn't know it wonder who it is.

"Steal your cowboy boots, Edward Volvo and paint them pink. Emmet's plan"  
"Emmett don't think about it or will tell rose about what happen on the last hunting trip she went to without you" Edward and me shouted at the same time  
"you said you wouldn't and stop shouting rose is upstairs" Emmett whisper yelled so only me and Edward could hear.  
We heard them all coming to the living room. Esme said to us as she enter the living room "what's with all the shouting and Emmett I don't even what to know about the hunting trip"  
"But I do later" rose said glaring at Emmett. I hate to be in that conversation later. Edward and me laughed at my thoughts of what rose will do.  
Emmett turns and glared at us and said the words that that stop our laughter "sure rose I tell you everything that happen while you were gone". Shit Esme and rose is going to kill us.  
"so what with the shouting" Esme said putting her hands on her hips  
"Emmett thinks it would be funny to paint my cowboys boots pink" I said glaring at Emmett as he look at me shocked  
"and my Volvo" Edward said glaring at him  
"how you find out I keep my thoughts hide" Emmett said with a face were you could tell he was thinking about how he could of gave it away  
"jasper got a text from .. am... who was it jasper" Edward said while everyone turn to look at me  
I pick up my phone to look at it again to look at the number again "I don't know at first I thought it was peter but I am not to sure" I said look away from the phone to my family who were all sitting down  
"maybe you should ring it to" Carlisle said before he was interrped by a beep from my phone.  
It was a new text message by the unknown number.  
"Wrong again major jazz what is it with you and my brother. Is he your only friend? Couldn't even remember me but your were never the best at guessing always me and my brothers trick"  
I gasped as I finished reading the message and said a name I have said in over a half a century  
"Isabella, Bella"


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fan fiction so tell what you think please. I don't own any character belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy and please review. I am a very bad spelling so you have be warned.

Chapter 2

My family was all watching me waiting for me to said something else but I was in shocked. Thoughts running through my head like why was she text me now not that I want her to stop, I kept remember the last time I talk to her "the next time I see you, your be sorry for awhile see ya major jazz", shit I was so stupid back then, running after my bitch face of a sire and then I lost Bella. Agh shit Bella is always the best at doing something because of shit you did for example I haven't spoke to her in over half a century that's bad enough I wouldn't do that to someone but she going to torture me for awhile. How long is awhile a day, a week or what?  
"Shit, shit, shit she said she wouldn't see for a while and that was over half a century. Now she going to torture me for a while" I got up to pace mumble to myself and watching my phone that was on my chair. My family watching me like someone was going to kill me.  
My phone beep as I ran to grab it to read the message thinking why will she not ring instead of text I want to hear her voice, is this the torture "you are correct, no this is not the torture as you put it I'm just in a place I can't talk. It wasn't my fault it was so long, it was only supposed to be five years but something happen which I had to sort out and it took longer than I except. I don't know about the torture because I took so long to text you. Naughty major not telling your family about me and you know what I do to people who are naughty. You should talk to your family they think your lose it" when reading the text I start to think what has she be up to it better not be to dangerous, this is Bella were talking about it always dangerous with her. I remember the last time she called me naughty major it involve no clothes to put it nicely. Once she said about my family I looked up  
at them and they were all looking at me like I was on crack, I got a lot of explain to do.  
"Am ... I got a lot of explain to do don't I?" I said slowly running my hand through my hair. The whole family nodded and I looked at them trying to think were to  
start. My phone beep again with the message "man up major jazz"  
I text back "easier said than done"  
once I press send I got a beep "so you saying your not a man  
never mind talk to your family there not going to eat you that's my job"  
there she goes with that mouth again, feeling lust from a text god what's happening to me but it's Bella  
"o you know especially I'm a man now don't you" beep  
"yes I do but if you ever want me to know again you will talk to YOUR FAMILY" shit  
"yes so were was I yes talking to my family " I said turning to my family  
"Jasper are you okay? We know your talk to your family" Carlisle said slowly like I was going insane  
"sorry yes I'm fine, perfect, a lot happier after that. Saying I was talking to my family wasn't for your benefit, it was for her" I said shaking my phone in my hand when I said her  
The whole family look at my phone when I said "her" and start to shake it  
"what do you mean her benefit " Esme said  
Before I could answer her Edward did it "he wants to get laid" once he said that everyone turn to look at him like asking why did he just explain it all out to them when I was freaking expect Emmett  
"man I am an a expert at getting laid and I don't think that will help unless she here. Only Esme, rose and Alice are here. Ohh shit are you going out with alice I know she went on about the whole were meant to be together but you always said no and how will help you get with her" Emmett said looking between alice and me  
"no" I said quickly. I looked over to alice but quickly looked to Edward when she looked so upset that I denied what she thought was our fate but it was definitely not  
To quickly get the attention away from alice and her talk about how were fate, meant to be and all that crap I ask Edward "what do you know I thought I was cover my thoughts"  
"how do you learn to do all I heard was nothing like no one was there until you read the last message and I guess. Emmett it's the girl he was texting Isabella or Bella. Did you see the way she was text him before he start to text her and how she text him your prank she knows what's happen here before we do." Edward finished then turned around to me to answer his question  
"I knew how to do it before I meet you. You're not the first mind reader I met." I said back as I watch there faces turn to shock

Emmett was the first to recover and shouted "you mean you can hide you thoughts and you didn't teach me. Man I thought you loved me. Why would you need to hide you thoughts dude?"

I had to laugh at that "sorry em if I taught you, you would want to  
know how and why I learn to do it and before that text message it was  
too painful to talk about but now I can tell you everything or as  
Edward says I want to get laid. I needed to learn it to get laid,  
Emmett imagine rose being able to hear everything you thought it has  
advantages but when think something totally wrong you get sex ban so I  
learn my trick. Of course I love you and to prove it I'll teach you it  
later" I said finish looking at my family  
Emmett jump up and give me a hug "dude I love you to, you are so cool. I'm sorry about the whole laid and mind reader thing but as all you are doing is getting us more confused and you'll get laid if you do this right how about we ask you questions?" I nodded, it would make it easier to explain  
" me first that girl you texting is the one who is the mind reader that you use to have sex with, want to have sex with and her name is? Bella, Isabella what" Emmett ask  
"her full name is Isabella but called her Bella if you want to live. Yes she is the mind reader that I had sex with and still want to." I answer honestly  
"she's the chick that gives my prank away. I thought I was going to have to beat the crap out of peter. I can prank her though right jasper." said Emmett making sure I would kick his shit in.  
I burst out laughing "you'll never get her and I won't hurt you"

Emmett face light up like a child on Christmas and he whisper "I love a challenge"  
Edward shouted to him "you can do that to her, if I tell rose what you were planning to do let's see when you get sex again. Destroy the girl's clothes."

SMACK rose whack Emmett on the back of the head and start screaming at  
him 'how could you even think that Emmett I swear to god if I hear any about you destroy her clothes. No sex for 2 months if you do I swear."

I burst out laughing and my whole family looks at me like I had five heads "that is the worst prank I heard for Bella and I hear some crap pranks. You're going to have to something bigger than that. Bella's not like rose and Alice she will not give a crap, she probably make you eat dirt for the shopping. That prank will be worst for you than her". I hear Emmett mumble "shit" under his breath  
Alice said quickly "you like a girl that can't dress properly, really jasper"  
I smirked at her as I said "o believe me alice she does dress properly. I said she doesn't care about clothes doesn't mean she doesn't dress sexy and that's what I like about her. Of topic. Questions?"

Edward spoke up as he knew if alice say any thing else more a argument would have start "how do you know her, how long have you knew her and what do you mean I won't hurt you to Emmett who will"

"O you caught that mmmm I known her all of my vampire life expect for the first four. I'm her sire and she escape with me once peter and char came back but I lie about how long it was it was one year not five. I only lie about that and about Bella it was just too hard to talk about. I wasn't feeling guilty about kill humans when you found me I was already on your diet and never messed up but I went after Maria and a fight happen. Bella was mad she told me to basely fuck off until she came to me but stuff happen and now you know. O she extremely powerful. Emmett I said I won't hurt you and either will Bella expect for paid back like a prank for you getting her but I can't said the same for peter. Sorry for not tell you the whole truth". I looked at my family hoping they forgive me for lying.  
Carlisle spoke first "jasper I understand why you lie and I will not hold it against you"  
Esme got up give me a hug and sat back down saying "there nothing to forgive"  
Alice smile at me said "I could never be mad at you" and winked  
Edward smile and said "you did it for good reasons"  
Rose laugh and said something that surprised me "I know you weren't telling me something but I knew you would tell us when you were ready. No need to worry".  
Emmett jump and ran to me and grab me in a hug that would have kill me if I was human and said "bro I told you I love you plus you promise to teach me your trick" then he whisper something so only me and him could hear " and they haven't remember about earlier" and drop me down, sat down beside rose  
My phone beep again and I grab it of the chair and read the text "major jazz manning up and talking to his family. Hot I must admit. Tell Emmett he has to come up with something better. Firstly clothes, now hair. I could think of a better prank to do on him while fighting a newborn army by myself." I smile at the part when she said hot but frowned when she said newborn army. She better be joking.  
"What did she said jasper?" rose asked  
I turn and said "Emmett really hair and clothes. She said she could think of a better prank fighting a newborn army herself. She also said major jazz was hot at quote manning up and talking to his family"  
They all burst laughing at the nickname and all said at the same time "major jazz"  
"I wouldn't call me that if I was you, you should have seen what happen to peter when he starts calling me it and she loves him. I just say it took him over a month to be back together with chars help" I said laughing at the shock on there faces  
" jasper why would peter kick my shit in and why does she love him?" Emmett said  
I laughed when I remember I had told them about peter relationship with Bella "well em you know what they say?"  
The family gave me a confused look. Emmett looks angry at my answer and said "please tell me jasper I don't want to fight with peter; he can kill me if he's angry. Is she an ex or something?"  
I burst out laughing again "em that's sick. The saying I was thinking of is that big brothers always protect their little sisters" there faces were so funny  
My phone beep and I look to see if it was another text from Bella but it was from peter "Yo major be see you and baby sis in two days. She turn up when you at school. Tell Emmett that if he so much as thinks of prank my sis I make him wish he never knew my name. You're going to tell your family your relationship with baby bells two hours before you go to school". I laugh peter always so protective with Bella and we only went out cause she my mate. Ah shit Alice is going to go on and on about her being my mate.

"What did she said now?" Alice snapped. Yes this is going to be an argument. Three hours till school wonder if Bella will ring me in the next hour.

"It wasn't Bella, it was peter." I snapped back at Alice. "Basely says Bella be here by the time we come back to school and peter and char is here in two days. O Emmett I wouldn't prank Bella if I were you as peter said quote make him wish he never knew my name so bad idea." I said in a happy tone and simling as all I could think is I going to be seeing Bella soon.  
I sat down and let my family think about all the things I told them tonight. I have had my thoughts cover all night and still do, I'm not let Edward find out any other things before the rest. I stared at my phone wishing for it to ring so I can hear that voice that can calm me down so well. It takes a week for the god of war to stop with my family and peter and char. They all stay away from me because I most likely kill them. It takes Bella two minutes all I have do is hear her voice and smell her. Before I met Bella he went to towns and kill everything around but now only animals as I know he knows she be disappoint in me and she never come back. It's sad actually even the monster that I try and keep lock away misses her.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fan fiction so tell what you think please. I don't own any character belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 3

I jumped and saw that so has my family. I looked around to see what it was that caused me to jumped and see my phone lighting up.  
I looked at the number and smile thinking only she could call right now and sacred the crap out of me and my family. I quickly flip it to see I still a half hour before talking to my family.

"Hi" I say simling the biggest smile. I look at my family and see them with all confused faces.  
"hiya major jazz." my family all start smiling at me except Alice who glared at the phone "hi Carlisle, Esme, rose"  
"Hello" Carlisle, Esme, rose reply  
"hi Edward and I'm sorry about his trick it really annoying"

Edward laughed at this and said "I know annoying as hell"  
"hiya Emmett and I though you were the strongest best prank king not some wimp. Scared of my brother are we. O yeah like I would ever go out with my brother, I though vamps were beautiful till I saw potty Pete. Feel free to call him it. Don't know how he ended up with char" Bella said laughing I miss that sound  
everyone was laughing except Emmett and Alice "I am not a wimp or sacred of your brother I prank you and ill be brilliant" Emmett called out  
"yeah, yeah whatever you say. Alice if you keep glaring at the phone your face is going to get stuck. Take Jane of the Volturi for example never smiles always glares" Bella say laughing

The next thing on the phone sounds like it dropping and fits of Bella giggles and "...… stop … take back … mercy" the next time the laughing stops  
Alice decide to reply now "I think it's weird that you could know stuff that we don't"  
Bella said " says the person who see the future and sorry about the laughing. People don't like being talk about"  
A voice shouted "hi what if someone say that about you"  
Carlisle decide to speak "Jane is that you?"  
The voice which I guess is Jane said "o hi Cullen's, Bella I leave you to talk no more talk about me or tickle fight. Got it"  
We all look at each other and all I could think was that Jane was supposed to be one of the evil witch twins  
"sorry about Jane so what time did peter say I be there at jasper?"  
"Before I come home from school, I can't wait to see you and I have missed you so much"  
"I miss you to major jazz. So anything I want to know?"  
Shit what did I do? "Am...… I don't know why you don't just tell me. Was I naughty?" I ask trying to change the subject  
"you haven't done anything wrong. You are always a very naughty major jazz." Said giggling  
"while maybe tomarrow you could" I was interrped by a growl. I turn to see my whole family watch me with smirks on their faces expect for alice who was glaring at me and the phone  
"shit major jazz I got to go and pack see you tomarrow babe" I immdaitey frowned at these words but she was coming tomarrow I remind myself

"I can't wait till see you tomarrow I miss you so much bells. Love you" growling fill the living room  
"love you too tiger" she said as she hung up.

I turn to my family to see Alice standing there glaring at me while the rest of the family were staring at me simling but giving worry glances at Alice. I waited for Alice to say something. I look at the clock and I had five minutes until I said about Bella being my mate. I know it sounds stupid but I learn to listen to what peter says. He saved my arms enough times of me to believe him.  
"are you going to say something or just look at me ?" alice growled at me five minutes later  
"what I'm I supposed to said" I growled back at her  
"so you tell the home wreaking slut you love her when you meant be with me, my mate, my husband ." alice snapped at me "you supposed to love me. Its fate." she screamed  
I growl at this sentences and saw my family giving me worry glances. All I could think was breath jasper don't attack Alice.  
I growled at Alice while saying "don't dare call her that"  
Alice looked at me simling not realize the danger she is putting herself into and said "I only call them as I see them. Jazz can't you see your mine not hers. You need to accept it, its fate. You'll forget the whore" as she said this my family started walking closer to the door. They could see the god of war was out  
"alice how many times have I told you?" Alice step back as she heard the tone of my voice she know the danger now  
" mm I not hearing anything how many times? We are never meant to be. Now you know how much I hate to repeat so I do this once in front of all of you so you know." I said glared at the Cullen's. They need to learn to respect my mate and me or there would be hell to pay.  
"Firstly Alice we are NOT mates and never will be. I am not yours. Got it?" I growled at her as she nodded standing in a submissive position. "Secondly if any of you make Isabella, the captain and the captains mate uncomfortable or want to leave. I will ripe you all apart. Got it?" I said glaring at Jasper family  
they all nodded "thirdly if I hear a bad word said against Isabella I make you wish you were going through the change again. Got it?" they all nodded again  
Carlisle step forward still in a submissive position and said "Major all your orders will be met" I growled. I knew he was try to calm me down so I did kill one of them but I wasn't finish  
"Not finished" I shouted and he moved back to were he was.  
"Alice do you know why I know your not my mate" I wait for her to answer but she didn't until I growled at her  
"you don't realize it yet" she said quickly  
"no it because I have a mate who you just called some names that I'm not happy about" I growl at her  
Alice forgetting the danger she was in growl at me and said " the whore isn't you mate jazz that's me"  
"Don't called me that" I snarled at her. Isabella was the only person  
to call me that "do you know that a mate could never hurt their mate?" I said with a evil smile on my face as she went back in to her submissive position " but I don't think you learn your lesson from last time" I said as I run my finger over her shoulder were I bit her last time as she shudder  
I laughed as everyone except for Alice took a step back "maybe I need to teach you your lesson again?"  
As I finish my sentences, my phone light up so I walk over and answer it without take my eyes of Alice.  
"major Jasper Whitlock speaking" I said watching the Cullen's  
"now, now jazz really answer a phone like that" Isabella said into the phone  
The Cullen's all gasped at how Isabella was speaking to me as they knew if they had of done that the arms and legs would be in Tokyo before they could count to ten  
" now your ruining my fun Isabella. You going to have to make it up to me" the family gasped at my reply. I felt myself coming back to jasper  
"well you have been a very naughty boy. I might have to sort you out." Bella purred into the phone  
I laugh and lie down on the sofa. My family stared at me confused as to why the god of war was laughing not realizing that I was back  
"I think as soon as you get here you should do it babe" I purred  
"well tiger I can't wait but someone has to be getting ready for school and yes you have to go." Bella said through the phone  
"ok I go. But you own me. Bye bells. Love you" I said frowning as I said bye

Bella giggle "love you to and it not bye. It's I'll see you in a couple of hours and have my way with you"  
We laughed as we hung up and I turned to look at a very confused family. I smile and said "time to get ready for school"  
The family all stared at me and move out of there submissive positions.  
"Jasper?" Carlisle said slowly

I smile and nodded  
"you mean to tell me that it took Bella boo one phone call to calm you down. We had to hide from you from weeks. O she is awesome" Emmett shouted to me  
I just laughed at this and said "told you she my mate"  
Alice muttered "we will see" but before I could said anything Edward said "Emmett Bella boo really you don't even know her. Look what happen to Jasper when he gets angry and she his mate she just like him"  
They all slowly took there seats scare that I would blow up again. When Emmett phone beep, he looked at it and burst out laughing.

"Bella?" I said to her  
He nodded and said "she text me said I love my new nickname so me. Emmy bear. O Eddie boy I never get to angry and jazz is sexier when he's angry I remind this time" I ran over grab the phone and cover his mouth.  
Looking at his phone and delete the message and turn to Emmett "no one needs to know about that em or else. Got it?" I said glaring at Emmett  
"chill dude no telling" Emmett said smirking. I turn to Edward  
"yeah like I would repeat that" he shurred. I burst out laughing  
my phone beep. The message saying

"You always ruin my fun. Very naughty."  
I laugh and text back "paid back darlin"


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first fan fiction so tell what you think please. I don't own any character belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 4

I ran up to stairs to get dressed for school. I just stuck on dark jeans, black cowboy boots and a tight short t-shirt. It shows my muscles and scars as Bella always like me to show them.

As I walk down stairs, Alice look me up and down and sighed saying "jasper what have I told you about clothes. Long shirts, come change"  
"no not happen I love this t shirt and so does Bella so let's go to school and I'm bring my motorcycle" I said as I walked out of the house and hopped on my motorcycle. Once my engine started, I could hear a scream from Alice and I started driving me to school laughing.  
Once I parked in to school in the school parking lot, everyone turn and stared at me. Edwards Volvo drove in to the car park and I walk over and open the door for rose. Not a chance would I do it for alice.  
" dude, cool. Like the motorcycle so you. Why did you bring it today and not let Alice dress you. Brilliant by the way." Emmett said giving me a high five  
Alice glared at me and Emmett and said "you would have look better if I dressed you"  
I laughed forgetting about Alice " bro I felt like it today. I don't know. See ya"  
Me and Emmett walk away to go to are first class.  
"O dude I know you want to look hot for Bella boo. What age is she anyway?" he say walk into the classroom  
" bro are you try to tell me I look hot. She is physically only a couple of months older than me" I whisper as the teacher started. I hate history they never get anything right and it always end with me giving them a lecture on the civil war.  
"Dating an older woman? Hot." Emmett said laughing "bro you so not my type maybe Edwards"  
I laughed as I heard Edward saying "Emmett I'm NOT gay. Just because you want a gay friend and I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm gay"  
The bell went signal the next class.  
After Spanish, Maths I went to lunch. As I walked to get lunch I saw Lauren and Jessica come up to me feeling lust. Ah I hate when they do this but it fun to mess with them.  
"Hi jasper" they both said in what I think was there attempt at a sexily voice. They start moving closer to me and put there hands on my arms  
I took a step back and said "hey girls. I got to go. See ya ladies" I said back in a husky voice and smile when there heartbeat went faster.  
Once I got to my table the room broke in convestion. Rose and Alice talking about some fashion person while Emmett and Edward turn to me

"I don't know why you do that. It makes them think you like them."Edward said to me looking over my shoulder. I turn to see Lauren and Jessica staring at me and when they realize I caught them they start waving and I winked at them. I laughed and turn back to Edward and Emmett  
" Edward it just a little bit of fun. You shouldn't worry so much." I said to Edward  
"Edward leave him alone. I heard there is a new girl tomarrow" Emmett said  
"yeah me to no ones meet her yet. Only moved here" Edward said  
"looks like the la push wolves aren't in" I said looking around. We become friends with the pack when they kill someone mate who came look for revenge. Crazy bitch somehow got their imprints. Anyway we got them back, kill the bitch and now we are friends. Which help when there school burn down and they all got send here.  
For the rest of lunch we talk about random stuff while Alice and rose plan a shopping trip.  
Once the bell rang me and Emmett walk to the gym. We saw Jake, Paul, quil and embry come in the doors.  
"What time do you call this boys?" Emmett said behind there backs in the principal voice. They all jumped and turn around to see me and em laughing there heads of at them.  
"Emmett don't do that we could of die. Shit late for gym" Jake said while they all ran of.  
Em and I continue walking to gym when we got there we got change. We walk out to hear the boys getting shouted at because of being late.  
He turned hearing us coming in and smile and said "hi boys"  
"hi coach. Sorry we are late" we both said simling back  
"don't worry it happens" the coach said walking away  
The wolves glared at us and we got put in a team together  
"how do you do that?" embry ask  
" easy you got to look like this and jay sending emotions helps" Emmett said laughing  
" yeah, yeah. Whatever" they said rolling there eyes  
my phone beep and I quickly grab it and read my text "stuck up to the teaches. I thought you were naughty" I burst out laughing  
"I know Bella wouldn't be happy with you flirting with Lauren and Jessica" Emmett said which immdaitey made me stop laugh  
"em don't said that" I shouted while smacking him on the head  
"who you talking about?" Jake ask  
" o Bella boo she jasper girl. She is coming after school till our house. Don't kill her or" Emmett turn to me realize his mistake. You never talk about a mate dying. The god of war was coming out and I crushed my phone.  
He turn to the wolves said "shit. Shit. Give me your phone"  
The mutts turn looking at me and hand Emmett one of their phones asking why.

The phone started ring as soon as it was in Emmett hand and he throw it to me and I pick up and said " hello who's speaking"  
The wolves all took a step back once they heard my voice. It wasn't the first time we met and they know what to do to save there necks  
"jazz so formal. Now you kept being naughty maybe a bit too bad. Maybe I should use the same method like the last time" o shit no no  
"but Emmett said" not happening "promise I will be good and I have plans" I said pleading with her  
"ok just because Emmett said that" she whisper  
" good ill see you soon. Love ya" I said back smiling  
"see ya later tiger remember I own you" she hung up  
I turned around simling at the wolves confused face and then glare at Emmett and smack him on the back of the head  
"sorry. I didn't mean to say it." he turn and said to the wolves  
"Bella like jasper imprint and I said well you heard and he freaked. Don't worry its jay again. Bella boo is just brilliant like that"  
they nodded and Emmett look back at me and said "what she meant?"  
I just slap him up the head again and said angrily "you almost got me on a sex ban. I haven't seen her in over half a century and you just almost got me on a sex ban for a month. If it had of happen believe Mr. you wouldn't have sex either"  
"ah shit dude. I'm so sorry." Emmett said with a frown on his face  
Quil said "so how many new vamps are coming to stay?"  
Emmett replied "three new ones" then before I could say anything. He warns them "and don't make them uncomfortable or make them want to leave. The god of war will rip you apart. Believe me he will, we were threat to and he means it."  
I glare at them daring them to protest. They were quiet till Jake said "cool dude. No worries. See ya tomarrow"  
The bell rang and I walk to free period thinking about that threat she used. I sat down and starting think all about Bella.  
Before to long the bell rang. I jumped and ran to my motorbike and hopped on. I started up my engine and went home at top speed.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first fan fiction so tell what you think please. I don't own any character belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 5

Once I pull up I heard Carlisle, Esme and Bella laughing. It sounds so much better than on the phone. I ran in to see her.

Once I seen her I couldn't control myself, I grab her and pull her in to a heated kiss. I miss her, I slide my tongue in her mouth. I miss her taste so much. It was perfect until someone had to ruin it.  
I turned around to see everyone staring at us. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, not a chance I'm letting her ago.  
Bella simile and said "right introductions" once she said this I had a good look at her body. She was wearing a tight t shirt which show her body perfectly and tight ass jeans which I couldn't look away from until I heard " now if jazz would stop staring at my ass I would start but if he wants us to take longer and not … catch up he can continue"  
I looked up at my family completely forgetting about them "no let's start" she talk I'll stared at her ass. Perfect  
She smack my arm "no you will not"  
Shit "mind Reading sucks" I muttered under my breath  
Emmett laughed " so this is Bella boo. Cool "  
Carlisle stood forward and said "hello Bella this is the Cullen family. My name is Carlisle Cullen" he shake her hand  
"hi I am Isabella but don't call me it called me Bella. I know all about you." she pointed to rose and said "Rosalie Hale. Raped and let to die. Changed by Carlisle Cullen." points at Edward "Edward Masen. Spanish influence. Changed by Carlisle Cullen." points at Esme "Esme Platt. Suicide. Changed by Carlisle Cullen." points at Emmett "Emmett Mc Carty. Bear attack. Changed by Carlisle Cullen." points at alice "Mary Brandon. Electric treatment at mental asylum. Changed by James Dale" points at Carlisle "Carlisle Cullen. Vampire hunts. Changed by Stephen Reid." points at herself "Isabella Swan. Robbery. Changed by Jasper Whitlock." Point to me "lastly Jasper Whitlock. Army. Changed by Maria Santgos"  
The family all looked shocked at Bella. I just laughed at them and said "bells I think you scare them" she started giggle  
Carlisle was the first to talk "Stephen Reid? I don't even know who changed me. How do you?"  
Bella sighed sadly "yeah. He was sorry about that. Poor man, mate die and he went crazy. Killed by nomads try to protect a human. Before his mate die he was really good and kind. Poor soul."

Carlisle stood there, thinking of the information of his maker. He started simling at the information he learn. "Thank you for tell me Bella. It is nice to know after all them years wondering"  
Bella smiled "it fine Carlisle"  
I was getting impatient and I want alone time now. I tighten my grip on Bella to show that I want to leave.

Bella turn and smile at me but before she could said anything Alice said "who's James dale? How do you know this stuff? It's creepy" She glared at me and Bella.  
" o yeah sorry he not someone you don't want as your maker. You were a game for him. Before he drained you Stephen pull him off. After he kills him he went back to you but you were in the middle of the change. Believe me just leave him he turn it in a game and that's not good" we all look at Bella with confused faces  
"personal experience with him. He should just be finding his legs now. Alice, creepy really it's new. Not accurate but new."  
Before Alice could start, I said "what do you mean personal experience. You haven't be fighting and better be joking about that newborn text" god of war was coming out and he was pissed at a threat against his mate  
" not fighting protecting. No newborn armies in a few years. You know jazz you worry too much. You know you scaring your family." Bella said  
I look at the Cullen's and seen them all standing in submissive  
positions. "Maybe they should be scare"  
I felt her arms put my closer to her as I put my face to her neck. "You can kill him in a couple of weeks. He's a tracker. Well stalker so he will be turning up soon" I start to calm down but the need to claim her was high  
Alice glared at Bella "so you mean to tell me that my maker is a dick and he be coming here to find you. Newsflash you're not that good, you're put us in danger and I sure that once he see my power he leave you alone." Alice snarled at her  
I growled a warning growl at her from Bella neck. "Whatever Alice. He is coming so we will see but I hope you are right so he'll follow you around and try to kidnap you. It's getting very boring ripping him apart, hiding him and send a map to his mate."  
Rose said "why don't you just kill him if he is stalking you"  
Bella reply "he has a mate and I don't think I could kill both of them alone. His mate is smart and I don't think I could kill one without the other. I have seen what losing a mate does no one deserve that."  
I started kiss her neck telling her what was going to be happen soon. I need her and I didn't want to talk about this.  
"So Bella boo I hear potty Pete your brother?" Emmett asks  
"yeah my brother he's …" I grabbed Bella and thrown over my shoulder.  
If she not going to hurry up we're just going to leave "jazz really. Over the shoulder it's being rude"  
I smirk at my family and said " we will be see you later for story time but now we should be going or you get a free show" Alice glare at me while the rest simile "Bella I know I going to be so dead for doing that but later remember you own me"  
I felt her hands squeeze my ass so I just running for the forest for some privacy. To night was going to be a very good night.


	6. Chapter 6

This is my first fan fiction so tell what you think please. I don't own any character belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy and please review. I am a bad speller so you have been warned. I wrote this chapter while I was half sleeping so tell me what you think. sorry it is a small chapter.

Chapter 6

BPOV  
After destroying half of the forest we decide to go back home. The family was all sitting in the living room. Carlisle opened his mouth to start question time and I stop him.

"Question time later. You all need to hunt. All your eyes are black. So you go hunt and I will find a way to entrain myself."  
They all nodded and left. Jasper stayed and kissed my head. "I will be back soon. Love you." then he left.

What to do, what to do. Has to be fun. Jaspers room it is.

* * *

JPOV  
After two bears the family return to the living room where Bella was  
sitting looking too innocent.  
I groaned "Bella tell me"  
The family all look puzzled as they sat down. Bella groaned and said  
"it was an accident really. I…am kinda … broke your bed"

"How in the world did you break my bed in a half of a hour" I said  
confused

"Well I was kinda bored….…" she said innocently

Alice shot up and started screaming "you cheated on jasper!"

I growled at Alice "she wasn't finished"

Bella said "you weren't here, I was bored. O you have to get the same  
type of bed it was really good until it broke"

Alice start screaming again "jasper I told you she was a whore but no Alice she my mate! She cheated on you. She had sex with someone else"  
Bella stood up right in front of Alice "first back up you do know I  
could kill you before you could blink"

Alice scoffed "yeah right"

"We'll tested it later then"

I groaned "Bella"

"I won't kill her" she snapped

I sighed and rose shouted at me "your going to let her attack alice  
after she cheated on you"

"Believe me not killing her is the best deal bells will give" I sighed

"Secondly you called me a whore again and I will cut off your" Bella  
screamed

Alice cut in screaming "I only called them as I see them. You cheated  
on jasper. Slept with someone else"

The whole family looked at me sadly.

"When did I ever say I slept with someone else" Bella snapped back .I stood up and wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her to sit  
down. The family all looked at me confused.

"I am a bit disappointed in you guys." my family looked shocked at my  
statement.

"You are disappointed in us but you hug the cheater"

"Yes I am disappointed in you. The family that talks things through won't let Bella tell you what actually happened. You don't even trust me to know what kind of person my mate is. It is actually sad. The family that don't judge vampires who have different gifts or food types, judge Bella because of what one person thinks without knowing the facts." I said shaking my head.

Carlisle stood up and said "jasper we are sorry that we upset you we just didn't want you to get hurt. Bella we are sorry we judge with knowing the facts."

I stood up and pulled Bella with me "it did hurt but I understand. I'm not going to hold it against you."

I sat and pulled Bella on my knee. I put my head in her neck. I understand why they did it but it still hurts a little that they don't  
trust my Bella.

We all sit there in silent for ten minutes.

"Your family isn't the smartest I see" Bella said breaking the silent

"No they are it just only you would do it" I said laughing

Rose says "wait so you know how she broke the bed and you didn't tell  
us?"

I nodded "Yes I was going to tell you but you all looked at me like  
you believe Alice and I was shocked."

They all nodded and looked sorry about doubting Bella and me.

Emmett shouted "so baby bells will you please tell us how you broke  
the bed without have sex"

I laughed and Bella giggled "none of you have any ideas" they all said  
no "I feel like a big child now"

I kissed her on the cheek "Just tell them and then once we get a new  
bed we can break it together. I haven't done that in years"

"Well it is no fun without me" she said giggling. She was right.

"Guys" the family shouted

"I broke the bed by doing something I do when ever I get the chance.  
I bounce on it" Bella said slowly

The whole family looked shocked. Emmett came out of it first and burst out laughing. The whole family came out one by one and started laughing.

Emmett said while laughing "we have such dirty minds. All we think a  
bed is for is sex."


End file.
